


Heliotropes

by softwhiskeyjack



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Student!Kamui, Teacher!Joker, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwhiskeyjack/pseuds/softwhiskeyjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU series where Joker is a teacher and Kamui is his student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original concept by anon: "idk why but whenever I think of Joker and Kamui in a modern au i just immediately go to teacher-student where joker is the perfect student in kamui’s class but is basically a delinquent the rest of the time"
> 
> I took some creative liberties with it though, oops. Also another fic being archived from Tumblr.

**I.**

“Aw, seriously?! I can’t believe he docked off a point for this. It’s not unrelated to the topic! Look, I even talked about it in the body of my essay! Kamui, you agree with me, right? This is seriously unfair…”

Kamui blinks as one of her friends shoves their papers into her face. She plucks it out of their hands and takes a look at it as they grumble and start to pack away their belongings. It is the end of class and the majority of students have already left after receiving their marked papers.

“He kind of has a point though… it’s not necessary. But I agree with you in that it’s not unrelated either!” She hastily tries to reassure her friend.

“Urgh… well, what did you get? Actually, I don’t even need to ask. It’s a near perfect score as always, right?”

“Um…” Kamui rubs the back of her neck nervously, but allows her friend to take a look at her paper.

“I was right! Another near perfect score and look at these compliments! If he wasn’t such a good prof and so attractive I swear I’d report him for favoritism.”

She can only laugh awkwardly at her friend’s words.

“Hey, I’m going to head to the library after this. D’you want to join me?”

“Rain check? I have a lesson today, so…”

“Favoritism,” her friend says in a sing song voice, “Even though he has open office hours, no one dares to go there and ask him any questions. But look at you, not only do you get to ask him all the questions you want but you’re also getting additional lessons. Huh, maybe he likes you.”

“No way,” Kamui rejects immediately, “He’s a professor and I’m a student. He’s not interested in someone like me. He’s just being nice.”

She ignores the skeptical look her friend gives her and quickly packs up her own belongings when she realizes that they’re the only ones in the class still apart from the professor they had been talking about.

As they leave though Kamui can’t help but sneak a glance at the man standing at the front of the lecture hall, tidying up his desk, and _wonder._

**II.**

A knock sounds on his door and he reflexively grips the pen in his hand tighter.

This is the worst and best part of his day.

Joker tugs at his tie and loosens it only to immediately tighten and fix it into an immaculate state. He clears his throat and stands up, “Come in!”

“Hello, Joker.”

“Good evening, Kamui.”

He had told her to drop the formalities early on in their lessons and it never fails to fill him with both guilt and delight when he rolls his tongue around the syllables of her given name.

“Was there anything you didn’t understand in today’s lecture?” He inquires as he looks down and keeps his eyes on the papers in front of him. He avoids watching her go through the familiar motions of removing her jacket, draping it on the chair in front of him, and taking out her supplies.

“Not really. It was a great lecture as always, though… there is this one concept that I’m not too sure on.”

He expects to see her slide her notes across the desk to him, but instead she walks around to his side to show him her notes. Tension settles around his shoulders and he resists the urge to shift away.

Joker glances at the section she’s pointing at in her notes and manages to speak past the dryness in his throat, “Ah, then let me explain it again.”

As he talks about the material, she leans down in front of him to settle her paper on top of his desk and revise her notes. He has to move the hand closest to her behind his back and curl it into a fist to stop himself from reaching out and tucking those falling strands of hair back behind her ear.

There’s a faint fragrance in the air. Something sweet and soft and inherently Kamui. Was it her perfume? Or her shampoo?

“–er… oker… Joker?”

He comes back to the present to realize that Kamui has been repeating his name in concern.

“Are you okay? You look a bit flushed.”

She raises her hand and he stumbles back on reflex, nearly tripping over his chair to create distance between them.

He sees the flash of confusion and hurt pass through her eyes but he has more important things to worry about like, to his horror, the heat rising to his face. “I–”

Joker tries to apologize but Kamui cuts him off before he can say anything.

“… you like me,” she says and her eyes are widening in realization as she takes in his red face, “Oh, wow, she was right. You do like me!”

A myriad of denials and excuses spring to his mind but he instantly rejects them all. He wouldn’t - _couldn’t_ \- lie to her. Not now. Not ever. But this is a nightmare unfolding in front of him and he has to clench his hands into fists to stop the tremors.

“… I do… and I know that it is completely inappropriate. I’m a teacher and you’re a student. It’s wrong for me to harbor these feelings for you.” He’s babbling but he can’t stop the flood of words coming out as he desperately searches for something to say to salvage this situation. “Know that I was never going to act on it and that you had nothing to worry about. I will speak with administration though to switch me with another professor so that you won’t have to attend my lectures. Or I can–”

“Joker, stop.”

His teeth click together from the speed that he shuts his mouth and a sharp pain shoots up from his jaw. He doesn’t dare look at her, not wanting to see discomfort or disgust on her face.

“Could you close your eyes?”

He obeys without hesitation and feels almost sick with how everything is turning out. She is going to report him; not that he cares about that. No, what is infinitely worse is that he won’t be able to see her again. He should have kept his distance. What did he think he was doing by offering her lessons and tempting fate with her proximity? He is such a fool.

He doesn’t dare to breathe when he feels her come closer. He can’t imagine why she would do so though. Is she going to slap him before running out?

…

An indeterminable amount of time later finds him standing alone in his office, holding a hand to his cheek and a silly smile on his face.

Her words and the sensation of her lips brushing softly against his cheek is seared into his memory. And if he concentrates hard enough he imagines that he can still smell her lingering fragrance.

_“… I like you too. Wait for me?”_

He would wait. Of course he would wait. He would wait an eternity for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamui walks down the hall, on her way to see her boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

The thought causes her to pause and relish in how strange and delightful the word sounds. Boyfriend. She has one now. A sweet, smart, and handsome one. One who is waiting for her and that she will be late to meet with if she doesn’t start moving.

Kamui forces away the pink in her cheeks before resuming her walk to his office. But the sound of a door opening catches her attention and she watches as a person - a female - comes out of Joker’s office and passes her in a flurry of blue hair and immaculate clothes.

She turns to stare curiously at the back of the other woman as she leaves. It’s rare for Joker to have visitors since most of his students seem to be frightened of him; unless that was a professor rather than a student. Kamui shakes her head and places that thought aside as she walks up to the door, knocking to announce herself before she enters.

Joker glances up from his desk, a cold look on his face that melts instantly when he sees her. “Kamui.”

“Joker.” She returns his greeting and a surge of affection rises in her when she sees him stand.

She had asked him once why he always stood whenever she entered the room; at times it made her feel awkward, especially if he was in the middle of something, but his response had been that it was part habit and part respect to her. She’s never brought it up again and just treats it as one of his small quirks.

Kamui moves around the desk to his side to complete the rest of their customary greeting. He doesn’t move and keeps his hands relaxed at his sides as she places a hand on his chest, the other rising to grip his shoulder, before she raises herself up on her toes and brushes her lips against his.

But as she lowers herself back to the ground she finds that his arms have wrapped around her and his lips chase after hers for another kiss.

It hasn’t escaped her attention that his actions are always a strange mix of confidence and hesitation; his touches tentative and seeking consent but his lips devouring and feverish.

By the time he releases her lips she’s breathless. She keeps her eyes shut and stays where she is though, enjoying the warmth she can feel from his body and the brush of air against her lips whenever he exhales. Both of his hands are on her waist, above the belt of her skirt.

“Did you have a nice day?”

“Mm, it’s better now that you’re here.” His chest vibrates beneath her palm when he speaks and she can feel the rapid beat of his heart even through his vest.

“You always say that.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Charmer,” she accuses and opens her eyes as she finally takes a step back.

He has a playful smile on his face that fades when he raises a hand to cup her chin. After a moment’s consideration, he swipes his thumb gently against her swollen lower lip.

Kamui feels her face heat up at the look in his eyes combined with his action and turns away, breaking his light hold. She clears her throat and casts her eyes around for something to dispel the atmosphere around them.

“Are you marking papers?”

He clears his own throat and his chair squeaks when he takes a seat in it, “… I was.”

She’s relieved at his acceptance of her topic change and then takes a closer look at the papers on his desk. “Oh, these look familiar!”

“They should. It’s a variation of one of the tests you took in my class, which you were in just a year ago.”

“These poor students,” she picks up a test and looks through it, “You should be easier on them. A half mark for this answer? I’m pretty sure you gave me full marks for less.”

Joker leans in and she lowers the papers to show him. “Exactly. He could have answered that in fewer words.”

Kamui gives him a look, to which he only smiles in response. But then an idea occurs to her and she has to fight the mischievous smirk that wants to break out on her face. She turns to face him properly, leaning back against his desk and fixing the folds of her skirt. “There’s nothing I can do that could… change your mind?”

“How… magnanimous of you,” he raises his eyebrows at her words, but she catches his lips twitching, “I suppose I could be persuaded to be more lenient on them provided that you…”

“Provided that I…?”

It’s no use though; she can’t keep a straight face anymore. She breaks out into giggles and his laughter follows seconds after her own.

“Too bad we weren’t dating while I was still in your class. I could have used those extra marks.”

He flushes, “That wouldn’t have been–”

“Appropriate, I know.” Her voice is light and teasing.

Joker shakes his head before he moves his chair closer to her, bracketing her between his legs and settling his hands on her waist. He has to tilt his head up to look at her, “Lady Kamui isn’t satisfied at having been the top of her class? Does she need perfect marks now too?”

“I’d never pass up a chance to increase my GPA,” she grins as she, in turn, places her hands on his shoulders, “That reminds me. I saw someone coming out of your office earlier before I came. Was that a student brave enough to discuss their grades with you?”

His brows furrow, “… Flora? Ah, she’s another professor in this department.”

“Flora, hm?”

“Is that jealousy I hear?”

She can tell that he’s joking but she replies seriously, “A bit. You’re smart, devoted, and sweet. I’m not blind to how popular you are among the students, despite your attempts at being scary.”

Kamui smooths the fabric of his shirt around his shoulders with her fingers before she notices his stillness. “Joker?”

She yelps when he suddenly pulls her forward, hands tightening around her waist, and presses his head into her stomach. Bemused, she strokes his hair and allows him to cling to her; until she notices that each time he breathes out he trembles.

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” She pushes him back gently until he gives her enough room to settle down in his lap, and then she cups his face with her hands and makes him meet her eyes. “Talk to me?”

“… sorry,” there’s a helpless smile on his lips, “I… would you believe me if I said that I’ve never been complimented like that before?”

“Is that all?” She laughs in relief and then settles down, wriggling herself into a comfortable position on his lap and entwining her arms around his neck. “Well then, not only are you smart and sweet but you’re also reliable, funny, and handsome. I’ve never been happier.” She punctuates each compliment with a light kiss.

“Kamui…”

And the way his voice _dips_ on her name sends a frisson of heat up her spine. He sinks a hand into her hair, tightening his grip and pulling her head back gently to angle her so that he can better coax her mouth open with his.

He’s devouring her, drinking her in deep, and grazing her lips with his teeth before soothing the sting with his tongue. Her mouth is released with a wet pop as he moves on to dropping a kiss on the corner of her lips before sliding his mouth down, a series of kisses against the edge of her jaw, wet heat on her pulse, and then he sucks.

Her mind blanks.

The next thing she knows she’s arched against him with her hands in his hair - the ribbon he always uses to tie it is missing - and panting. His other hand has grasped a handful of her skirt and shoved it up to her waist. A brief thought is spared on how wrinkled it’ll be when all of this is over before it’s erased by the distracting patterns he’s drawing with his lips and tongue along her neck as he moves back up to her mouth.

“Joker… nn… wait…”

He pauses. But his breathing brushes against her neck every time he exhales; a hot brand against the underside of her jaw.

“In front of everyone I’m just a teacher… but right here and right now, in front of you… I’m just a man.”

His thumb rubs a circle against her inner thigh.

“Kamui… let me adore you.”


End file.
